Tenebris
Tenebris is the ruler of the Underworld. He is one of the three bosses in the third floor (along with Karcer and Drakaina), and is the last boss of the Underworld. Story Shadow finally reaches the heart of the Underworld, where Tenebris awaits his arrival. Behind him is the portal where nothingness resides, in which worlds can be created. Tenebris says that it was he who forged the light and darkness of the world. Sensei realizes that the portal can probably save humanity from the Eternals. Tenebris replies by saying that they, humans, are only capable of destroying, and the portal will destroy them. Sensei tells Shadow that they may stop the Eternals by entering the portal, or they may cause a great catastrophe by doing so. It is a risk that has to be taken, as they have no other choice. Shadow then challenges Tenebris to prove humanity's worth. Tenebris displays a fearsome demonstration of his might throughout the battle. This, combined with the harsh anomalies on the battlefield, makes this battle very challenging. Despite all that, Shadow emerges victorious against the almighty Creator at the end. Tenebris warns them for the last time of the consequences of entering the portal. Shadow now has two choices that he must choose from: *'Turn Back' - Shadow turns away from the portal. The portal then reacts and grants its power to Shadow and his companions, the power to form and shape reality in accordance with their will. Tenebris says that together with the Eternals, they can now decide what to do with this chaotic world. They can destroy it just like what the Eternals had done many times. Or they can opt to live in peace instead, something the Eternals could never do. Shadow now has the power to stop the cycle of destruction. *'Enter' - Shadow enters the portal. Once inside, Shadow starts getting swallowed by the immense force of the portal. He also hears voices inside his head, telling him that these voices are just his imagination and to not give up. After Shadow survives this ordeal, he regains his consciousness and sees that the Underworld has been affected greatly - the Eternals have been eradicated. The portal switched humanity's place with the Eternals'. The judgement that was meant for humans has fall upon the Eternals instead. Even though the Eternals will be reborn one day, just like all life forms, it cannot be denied that their demise was directly caused by humans. With the new power from the portal, Shadow and humanity now have the Eternals' fate at their mercy. As Tenebris states, Shadow can choose to either let the Eternals live or die. Powers and Abilities Tenebris is an almighty being who rules the Underworld, he is the most powerful deity in the Underworld. He claims to have created the world, along with its light and darkness, hence him being called Maker, Creator, and Father. Tenebris is worshipped by the Eternals, and they respect and fear him. The way Arkhos and Karcer speak about him implies that Tenebris created the Eternals, the beings that had lived for thousands of years and are capable of making natural disasters to wipe out humanity. Tenebris himself is also more than capable in erasing humanity with ease, as Vortex believes humans have no way to avoid their judgement once Tenebris has decided their death, and the only choice they have is to choose how they will die. Fatum also emphasizes this point by stating that Tenebris is much more skillful than her in weaving the threads of fate, and he is merely testing human kind as he wants a decent rival. Personality Tenebris has his own moral compass. He is not good, but he is not evil either. He has been described as merciless and does not have any desire to understand and tolerate humans at all. Quotes * You are on the edge of reality, traveller. This is the final frontier. Beyond this line is the emptiness in which worlds are born. And it was I who forged their light and darkness! - Before fight * You won't survive the portal! It's terra incognito. The darkness in which worlds can be created. But you cannot create, only destroy. The portal shall swallow you whole! - Responding to Sensei * Are you afraid of the unknown lurking in the darkness? Now you'll be left to face it on your own! The world falls to dust and is reborn anew. Following the spiral. - After defeat * Now we can decide what to do with this world of chaos. - If player chooses to turn back from the portal * You can destroy it, as the Immortals did, so many times... Or do what even the gods could not - live in peace. * For life and death go hand in hand along the spiral of history, and you can decide which direction the next coil with take. - If player chooses to enter the portal * Stubborn fool! You humans can only solve problems with brute force. But the universe doesn’t work that way. All these years, and you’ve learned nothing... - If the player fails to destroy Tenebris shields Requirements In order to challenge Tenebris, players require: *1 *Dan 10 Raid Info Tenebris has a shield of 17,377 points, which has to be destroyed in 6 minutes by six players before they can finish him. Players must reach Dan 10 before they can challenge Tenebris. He wields a pair of long claws as his weapons and fights with him carry random rules. The players can obtain the keys to fight him by defeating Drakaina. If the players do not have any Tenebris keys, they can buy one key for gems. In battle, Tenebris is extremely aggressive. He fights mercilessly with many dangerous attacks and he also has a very powerful defense power. He is immune to the Stun enchantment. Possible Rules * Dodge enemy magic * Fight in the dark, no healthbar * Inverted movement * Health drops over time * Hidden healthbar * Hot ground (7 seconds), you lose on fall * No blocks * You lose health in shown area Perks and Enchantments *'Fear Beam' Charges for a moment and unleashes a devastating purple beam from his body, dealing 40 damage and sending him flying from the impact. Tenebris will become immune to melee attack when using this ability. The player can dodge this attack by a well-timed jump or by rolling. They also can interrupt this attack by throwing any ranged weapon, magic or Charge at Tenebris. It is counted as a magic attack, therefore it does not deal Head hit or Critical. *'Crag ' Critical hits cannot knock Tenebris off. *'Cobra ' A chance that during first 3 seconds of a round Tenebris' First Strike would reduce players' health by 25%. *'Avenger ' A chance to trigger Avenger, which grants a Critical Hit with increased damage for 5 seconds after receiving a Critical Hit. *'Helm Breaker ' A chance to increase Head Hit damage for 5 seconds after dealing a Head Hit. *'Pain Rage ' A chance to increase damage for 8 seconds after receiving a Head Hit. *'Block Breaker ' A chance to bypass players' blocks. *'Martial Spirit ' A chance to increase Tenebris' magic recharge from a successful unarmed attack by 100%. *'Shocking Strike' Chance to cause a Shock with a Head Hit is increased. *'Stun' A chance to stun the player for 5 seconds after a weapon hit. This chance is proportional to the damage dealt. *'Magic Recharge' A chance to increase Tenebris' magic recharge from a successful weapon hit by 300%. *'Damage Absorption' A chance to absorb all damage dealt to his body and head by a single strike. This enchantment has no effect on Charge of Darkness. *'Enfeeble ' A chance to weaken the player's attacks by 75% for 10 seconds after a successful magic or special ability hit. This enchantment has no effect on Charge of Darkness. Rewards Defeating Tenebris will reward the players with a number of keys and various amounts of Charges of Darkness and Elixirs. After the player chooses to either "Enter" or "Turn Back", they receive a unique helm, which comes enchanted with a Mythical enchantment. Gallery Tenebris Dan.png|Dan needed: 10 Tenebris Stat (1).png|Tenebris' shield and time limit. Random rules in each round. Tenebris Stat (2).png|Rating points for defeating Tenebris. Tenebris Dialogue (1).png Tenebris Dialogue (3).png Tenebris Raid Rule (1).png|Possible fight rule Tenebris Raid Rule (2).png|Possible fight rule Tenebris Raid Rule (3).png|Possible fight rule Tenebris Raid Rule (4).png|Possible fight rule Tenebris Raid Rule (5).png|Possible fight rule Tenebris Raid Rule (6).png|Possible fight rule Tenebris Raid Rule (7).png|Possible fight rule Tenebris Raid Rule (8).png|Possible fight rule Tenebris Raid (1).png Tenebris Raid (23).png Tenebris Raid Lobby.png|Raid Lobby. Tenebris Raid (2).png Tenebris Raid (3).png Tenebris Raid (4).png Tenebris Raid (5).png Tenebris Raid (6).png Tenebris Raid (7).png Tenebris Raid (8).png Tenebris Raid (9).png Tenebris Raid (10).png Tenebris Raid (11).png Tenebris Raid (12).png Tenebris Raid (13).png Tenebris Raid (14).png Tenebris Raid (15).png Tenebris Raid (16).png Tenebris Raid (17).png Tenebris Raid (18).png Tenebris Raid (19).png Tenebris Raid (20).png Tenebris Raid (21).png Tenebris Raid (22).png Tenebris Raid (24).png Tenebris Raid Score.png Tenebris Raid Rewards.png|Possible first place rewards. Tenebris Dialogue (6).png|If the player wins. Tenebris Dialogue Choice.png|The two choices. Turn Back= Tenebris Final Take.png Tenebris Final Take (1).png Tenebris Final Take (2).png Tenebris Final Take (3).png Tenebris Final Take (4).png Crown of Harmony.png|The helm obtained by choosing Turn Back. Crown of Harmony Stat.png|Crown of Harmony. |-| Enter= Tenebris Portal.png Tenebris Portal (1).png Tenebris Portal (2).png Tenebris Portal (3).png Tenebris Portal (4).png Tenebris Portal (5).png Tenebris Portal (6).png Tenebris Portal (7).png Tenebris Portal (8).png Tenebris Portal.png Tenebris Portal (9).png Tenebris Portal (10).png Tenebris Portal (11).png Tenebris Portal (12).png Tenebris Portal (13).png Crown of Chaos.png|The helm obtained by choosing Enter. Crown of Chaos Stat.png|Crown of Chaos. Trivia *Tenebris' Claws are the same Claws used by Lynx. *Tenebris has more shield points than any other normal raid-bosses, only the event bosses Freeze and Banshee have more. *Tenebris and Banshee are the only enemies in the game who utilize the Shocking Strike enchantment. **He is also the only enemy who utilizes three enchantments on his weapons at once. *Tenebris is the only raid-boss who does not use any ranged weapon. *The helms obtained after the player makes a choice represents the outcome of both choices: "Crown of Harmony" for the peaceful ending of "Turn Back" and "Crown of Chaos" for the destructive outcome of "Enter". *Tenebris means "darkness" in Latin. *Tenebris tells the player that the portal leads to "Terra Incognito", which means 'unknown land' in Latin. Category:Shadow Fight 2 Category:Characters Category:Multiplayer Category:Bosses Category:Enemies